Daddies' Little Girls
by WakeTheDead
Summary: OneShot Takes place seven years from now. See where the team will be and who has kids.


Disclaimer: I do not own House. If I did, Cameron would bemore bold and I would be a reaccuring clinic patient.

I was watching Uptown Girls, and love Jesse Spencer's singing. I had just found out it really was him who sang the songs... So this sorta came to me. If anyone likes it, I might write more. Heck, with I can have so much with four five-year-olds and the gang...

* * *

Daddies' Little Girls

Foreman looked at the ceiling. He turned over to look at his wife, Michelle. He got out of bed and walked down the hall. He stopped when he came to a white door.

He walked into see his daughter asleep. He smiled and looked around the room. Everything was just a little off. The sign with her name, McKayla, was on a slight tilt. She was sleeping the wrong way on her bed, and her clothes she picked out for the next day didn't quite match.

She was stubborn, like him. Other than that, she was like her mother. The same curly black hair, right brown eyes, and a strong personality. She looked delicate when she was asleep. When she was awake, though, she was tough. She had the 'I don't take no crap from no one' attitude.

Foreman looked once more around the room. He took another look at his five-year-old daughter's room. He smiled, and walked slowly back to his room.

* * *

Wilson was watching Sarah asleep in her bed. He finally had a marriage that didn't end in failure. He had a lovely daughter of five years now. She was joyfully asleep in her pink room. 

Everything in the room was neat and orderly. Odd for a girl her age, but it was just like her father. Around the room hung picture of unicorns and fairies and such.

She was a pretty girl. She had bright red hair, with tons of natural highlights. Her eyes were a bright hazel. She was quiet, but friendly. She had a picture of her friends on her bed stand.

Wilson smiled and went to his room. His wife, Katharine, was asleep. Their daughter looked so much like her. She was calm, and looked a lot younger than she was. Wilson lay down next to her and smiled again.

* * *

Chase watched Cameron fast asleep in the bed. He was suffering from slight insomnia. He decided to get up and walk around. He stopped at a brown door some ways down the hall. He opened it up and looked in at his sleeping daughter. 

The room was green, and had a sporty feel to it. Emma had a few trophies around the room, like, "Pee-wee Soccer" and "Mini-softball". There was a picture of her soccer team on the wall.

Chase smiled slightly as he stared at Emma. She had his hair, and her mother's eyes. Chase saw a small book she was reading. Well, trying to read, she was only five. She was always trying. She never seemed to give up. She was always ready for more, too. Foreman called her the energizer bunny.

Chase walked back to his room. Cameron hadn't moved. He climbed back into bed. He tried to go back to sleep, but it just wouldn't come.

* * *

House looked at the piano keys, but music wouldn't come. He got up and walked down the hall. He stopped at his daughter's room. 

The room was covered with monkeys. Stuffed, mostly, but there were some plastic figures, necklaces, and a Bobby Jack logo on every shirt. There was a monkey holding a pillow that read 'MOLLY'.

He looked at her. She had Cuddy's dark brown hair, with the deep waves. She had House's deep blue eyes. She was a born leader, with many of her parent's personalities. She had their ability to rationalize. She somehow wiggled out of their stubbornness. She did, though, inherit House's cleverness. She worked extremely hard, like Cuddy. She was outspoken, and outgoing. She was a handful of a child, but she was always smiling.

House went to his bedroom to find Cuddy asleep. The lights were still on, and files were askew all over the bed. House smiled as he picked up the files. He turned off the light and popped a single Vicodin before getting into bed. He was taking half the dosage as he was five years earlier, before Molly was born. Stacey said no one could make House change. Guess she was wrong.

MOLLY SMILES

Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand  
Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me  
Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me  
When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles

Daddy's little girl ties a ribbon around my heart  
Daddy's little child waves goodbye to the ocean tide that sweeps me  
Though we're apart, she's a part of me

Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles

When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles

When the days have gone grey,  
Nothing's wrong when Molly smiles

--Jesse Spencer

Zoom in on a picture of the girls in red soccer jerseys. From left to right: Sarah, Molly, Emma, McKayla. Sarah is smiling modestly, Emma is scowling, and McKayla is laughing. Molly is front and center with a huge smile on her face.


End file.
